1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical interposer, and more particularly to an interposer featured with woven structure and arranged between an IC package and a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electrical connectors are widely used in a computer system for interconnecting two electronic devices, such as a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and an IC (Integrated Circuit) package. These connectors each serve as a carrier for the IC package and also establishes electrical connection between the two devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 unveils a typical electrical connector, in which an LGA (Land Grid Array) IC package is received. This electrical connector includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts disposed therein and a loading arrangement associated with the housing so as to retain the IC package. The LGA type of IC package has a plurality of flat conductive pads corresponding to the contacts in the electrical connector. The loading arrangement consists of substantially a loading cover, a loading lever and a frame surrounding the housing and supporting the loading cover and the loading lever.
Another type of electrical connector is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,655 issued to Noda on Dec. 4, 2001, which is used for connecting a PGA (Pin Grid Array) IC package. This type of electrical connector includes a base with a plurality of terminals therein, a cover mounted upon the base and movable relative to the base in a transversal direction, and an actuating lever mounted within the base and cover and characterized with a cam for driving the cover. The PGA IC package has a plurality of pin legs passing through corresponding holes arranged in the cover and then contacting with the terminals in the base so that the IC package is carried.
However, either Shirai or Noda has a significantly high profile, thereby occupying a relative larger space when positioned on a PCB. As the requirement for miniaturization of the electronic product grows, these high profile connectors are not competitive. In addition, these conventional connectors usually employ lots of components made of plastic or metal and thus result high cost, as well as difficulties of manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,057,295 issued to Ju on Jun. 6, 2006 discloses a low profile interconnecting system, in which the IC package is equipped with a plurality of elastic terminals at the bottom position thereof. And the IC package is directly mounted on a PCB without a connector disposed therebetween. The terminals of the IC package respectively contact corresponding pads exposed on the PCB so as to establish electrical connection between the IC package and the PCB. Because there is no connector needed, the overall height of the system is reduced. However, there is no supporting arrangement provided for the terminals of the IC package, such as a conventional insulative housing. As a result, those contact terminals are vulnerable of collapsing when the IC package is in contact with the PCB. In addition, the process of mounting elastic terminals to the IC package is complicated and is not economic.
In view of the above, a new low profile electrical interposer is needed.